The Vampire Luv
by XxXdarkmcrsoulzXxX
Summary: u and Piggy are in the island and u go on adventures. u are a scenequeen vampire girl with perfect hair and piggy has a secret of his own two! (also has botdf and mcr!) (might get a litle saucy in som chapterzzz!) ****piggy x reader
1. ch 1: luv on the island

hey gaiizzzz so this iss my first fanfic and i realll wanted 2 sho it 2 u guyzz! hope u like it! ;33333

* * *

The sky is blue. two figures, one thick and one thin crouching on the hot sand, kindling the Fire of Hope. You squat on the small small pebbles of sand and u find urself staring at ur sweaty companion. The sweat, rolling down his pink plump face, drips upon the sand and you begin drooling, strangely aroused by the rolls of fat that slowly ripple with every stroke of wind. the wind is hard. you lick your lips, off balance by the sexy of the piggy. the specs glisten and your red eyes that always cry blood ters when ur sad become blinded becuz you're not used to th e light. you are a vampir.e . except that ur a half vampire (your mom is a skanlkjy bitch that cheat ed on ur dad and she was a human) so you can be in the sun. which i s good because you don't want ur hair to be ruined by sweat. you don't swaet either because of your vampier genetics.

your hair is beautiful, nd has miraculosly managde to stay perfect like usual because ur a vampire and thats what vampires do. your hair is the color of a dark raven, teased in the back and with long bangs in the front that cover ur left eye (because ur left eye is the collor yellow and that betrays ur vampire powers so u can't show it and it only looks red (normal) when u cry blood but when u cry u always cover ur face with ur bangs like a cute scene queen (u always look like a scene model when u cry).

"konichiwah" says piggy in his sexy deep voice (by the way he sounds like the lead singer of blood on the dance floor). u can't control urself. he is the sexiest vampire uv ever seen besides gerard way (nd if u don't kno who dat iz then get tfu** out of mah face! :3 ). u look into his eyes and see into his dark soul. he looks back into ur eyes but then u realize that he has also mind reading powers and he reads ur mind. u feel it. he looks into ur eyes and smirks a sexy smirk and you almost melt right there exept u dnt b/c ur a vamp. "baby" he says and u swoon "i kno how much u love me and i love u too"

"gasp" u gasp

* * *

so tahts the first chap gaiz! sorry it was sooo short ill write more next time (if i feel liek it! nya~~~)


	2. ch 2: dance of despear

hey gaizzz so i hope u liek teh chapter! ugr im so random i swear i keep pullin knifes on my frienz but not hurtin them & we all laugh but then we stop laughing because we cant laugh because were always sad

anywayzzz this is 4 uuuu katie_darksoul_except_i_dont_haveasoulxxX my bestieeeee isnt piggy sooo hawt

* * *

he wispurs into ur ear, his hot vampire breath tickling ur neck as u feel his blue vamp tongue rub against his hot shiny vampire teeth that stay white even tho ur in an stranded island becus thats another power. he is a half vampire also except that his dad is a dancer so he inherited the hawt dancing moves u say, brethlessly

he smiles and licks his lipsd sedductivelty and you see his shiny tongue piercing that is a tiny cross with tiny engravements on them that only ur super powerful blood red vampire eyes can see. he stands up on the sand and ou see how he has suddenly transform sexy, his rolls of fat turned in2 6 paks except that since ur both goth their not six pacs there 666 packs

he starts dancing the same sexy moves as sahkira except wauy better becuz shakira is a skanky poser bi***. suddenly ur favorite mcr song starts playinh ecept u notice that there is also the lead singer of blood on the dance floor and pierce the veil singing to.

piggy says sensoosly & u almost faint right there becuz of a nosebleed because nya~~ his dancin is so kewlt nosebleed becuz ur a vampire haha syke! anyways he starts movie his hips and his black cargo shorts with red sewing and bloodred buttons with a chain belt and a dark metal piercing belt that has spiekes on it start riding up a little bit up his hot pale toned legz.

u suddnly see a tattoo on his lefy leg and its a small black tattoo and u use ur vampire vishen to see and u notice that it says 'kayla darknebula oblivion 4ever" and u gasp

"gasp" u gasp

thats the name of ur ex-best friend from before when u were in england but then she turned into a poser so u broke apart becuz she wasnt scene anymore

u went paler than usuel and then piggy got closer 2 u still movin his hips

"rawr" he says to ur face but then he stops when he sees that ur not happy except that ur never happy becuz ur always sad and cryin blood tears.

"who is she" u wisper

* * *

oooh sorry gaiz cliffhangerrrrr rawr~~ sorry im really random


End file.
